kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Ashura
Kamen Rider Ashura (仮面ライダーアシュラ) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama series in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the second series in the Reiwa Period run, and the thirty-first series overall. The series started on October 25th 2020, joining Renkei Sentai Shoushaman in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Zero-One. After Shoushaman's conclusion, Ashura was joined by Ancient Sentai Kareiger in February 2021. After the finale of Ashura, Kareiger would be joined by Kamen Rider Kaijin on the Super Hero Time block. The show tagline is "Burn, like the rising phoenix!" (燃やせ、上昇するフェニックスのように!). The motif of the series is a mix of Mythology, the strength of the human brain, achieving your dreams and overcoming sorrow . Plot Masayuki Akihiro is a 22-year old, who works at a school in Tokyo which is made especially for kids on the autism spectrum so they can have a proper education like the other children in the country without having to worry about the strict rules of regular schools. One day, Masayuki is encountered by the Hoarder's (A group of monster hunters, bent on destroying reality as we know it) and turned into a cyborg, capable of fusing with Animal DNA to transform into "Ashura" (The warrior who will obey every command of the Hoarder's King Kyliodas). However, like Kamen Rider #1 before him, Masayuki refuses to fight for evil and thus becomes "Kamen Rider Ashura" to fight for the people he wants to protect! Tragedy will fall upon our hero during this heart-breaking story of death and love! Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Kamen Rider Ashura - Masayuki Akihiro Kamen Rider Ashura Crimson Mode - Masayuki Akihiro & Crimson Knight Takeshi Kamen Rider Artemis - Daigo Hiroaki > Daigo Hiroaki (Clone) Kamen Rider Seraphi - Ayuka Fumiko Kamen Rider NEOS - Kamen Rider NEOS Movie/Special exclusive Kamen Rider Crimson - Crimson Knight Takeshi Kamen Rider Sapphire - Sapphire Knight Makoto Kamen Rider Emerald - Emerald Knight Endemiyon Allies Helios - God of the Sun Poseidon - God of the Sea Nataki - God of the Earth Mr. Fujiwara Natsumi Fujiwara Main Villains Hoarder's King Kyliodas Megidra Claw Demon Kanamakadan Valor Others Draxion (Ashura's rival) Rider-Reaper Episodes # Ashura's Birth! Protect the Future Dreamers! 2. You're my Rival - Draxion Appears! '' ''3. Ashura VS Draxion! Fighting for innocent lives 4. A Rider's Trial! Defeat Megidra?! 5. Dream a Little Dream 6. The Meaning of Rival - Draxion Evolves! 7. A Question of Trust 8. Kamen Rider Artemis Appears! Decisive Battle on Tokyo Bay 9. Artemis in Danger! The Valor Incident 10. Tokyo Bullet-Train Bridge - Duel for a Minute and a Half! 11. Chase the Blue Key! Seraphi Lightning-Speed 12. Giant Snake Appearance! Great Edo Line, Great Panic 13. Rider Stands! Ashura: Cosmic Mode Super Evolution! 14. The Last Stand of Seraphi & Artemis! 15. Beautiful Evolution! 16. Seraphi Dances in the Moonlight! 17. Rider Combat Mission! Advancing while Facing the Wind! 18. To the Spirit World... The Day of Departure 19. Claw Demon Kanamakadan Appears! - Protect the school! 20. Goliath 21. Enemy or Ally? The Legendary Rider, NEOS 22. The Imperfect Storm 23. The Mystery of Ashura's Birth! 24. Lionheart - Mr. Fujiwara Dies 25. Give it a little bit... 26. Final Fight! Ashura VS Draxion! (Part 1) 27. Final Fight! Ashura VS Draxion! (Part 2) 28. Final Fight! Ashura VS Draxion! (Part 3) 29. Clone Artemis Achieves Rook's Holy Sword - Daigo's Death 30. The Name is Ashura.... Eternal Phoenix Mode! 31. King Kyliodas is reborn! Strike together at Midnight! 32. Valor's Core.... 33.'' Battle of the Four Holy Beasts!'' 34. Song of Seraphi & NEOS 35. Janyu's Ark 36. Homeward Bound 37. Reunion 38. A City Attacked by the Rider-Reaper 39. Connected Minds. Resurrected Draxion 40. The Messenger 41. Stand Up to the Rider-Reaper - Break into the Zone! 42. Ultimate Warrior - Crimson Knight Takeshi Arrives! 43. Save the Riders! Takeshi Speeds Ahead 44. Shadow of the Beast King 45. The Power to Protect Natsumi - Ashura & NEOS' Divine Fate 46. Rider-Reaper's Feast 47. Destruction of the Capitol! Seraphi's Wish 48. Ashura & Takeshi Unite! An immortal Crimson Phoenix 49. Natsumi Fights Back! The Rider-Reapers Defeat! 50. Crimson Warrior Ashura - Fight to the death of Kyliodas! Movies # Kamen Rider Ashura VS Kamen Rider Zero-One: Movie War 2020 2. Kamen Rider Ashura: The Great Knights of Tokyo! Specials # Kamen Rider Ashura: Transformation Lessons 2. Kamen Rider Ashura (Another Story): Kamen Rider Artemis & Seraphi 3. Kamen Rider Ashura (Another Story): Kamen Rider NEOS